Timeless
by Kittie Emily
Summary: There was no rise of the sun and no setting. No moon or stars or clouds to tell how long it had been since he had seen anyone besides his captor. Requested by Fighter1357


Requested by Fighter1357.

Prompt:

_Uh, I wanted to know if you could do a story in which Dick get's kidnapped by Joker and is, like tortured, and Bab comforts him when he and Bats go to rescue him. Like, totally traumatic and such._

I have to be the worst writer ever because I butchered the hell out of this. There are more chapters to come.

I hope you enjoy… even though I'm sure you're going to hate it.

-000-

It seemed like hours turned in to seconds. Seconds turned in to hours. Days turned in to moments. With weeks becoming nothing more than a breath of air. The seventeen year old had lost all track of time. There was no rise of the sun and no setting. No moon or stars or clouds to tell how long it had been since he had seen anyone besides his captor. His eyes here glued shut with tears and blood, even if they hadn't been the world was still a never ending darkness.

He almost wondered how he became blind. Could he blame the explosions? The acid dropped on to his eyes? Could he blame the fire as it scorched his face leaving a disgusting smell of burnt flesh as the scent oozed into the room?

The place he was being kept in smelt like dirt and mildew. He almost thought they were in an underground cave similar to one from an adventure novel that he had begun to read before he was sent on this mission. Now, he wondered, would he ever be able to finish it?

He wondered if _they_ would ever find him. His father and the girl he wished he could see one more time. Her face appeared into his mind bright and colorful. Everything he could no longer see. Red hair, soft and bouncy. No matter how hair the mission it was never stuck to her face with sweat or grime. It was always clean and smelled like berries. Sweet ones; like strawberries or raspberries. He missed the smell, the comforting warm scent as they would change into their alter egos next to each other. She would make a joke and he would laugh. Then she would tease him about his inability to keep his eyes off of her as she changed.

It wasn't his fault she was so enchanting. His eyes seemed to always gravitate to her. Slightly tanned skin that clashed with her black and yellow suit combination. Blue eyes that sparkled when she would out do him, obviously that didn't happen all _too_ much. He'd let her have her pride though, it just made what they had together all the more special.

Though, even with all of this, they still had their problems.

In the beginning, he hated her. He really couldn't _stand_ her. She crushed the Dynamic Duo and had _his_ Batman by the balls. It was ludicrous to say the least. Barbara Gordon was only two years older than the Boy Wonder himself yet she had the Caped Crusader wrapped around her finger like a ring. Like Hal Jordan's ring to be exact, being whatever it needed to be for the best outcome of a battle. She could do whatever she pleased while he had to work for anything he wanted, mission wise. Of course, that all changed when the Boy Wonder turned sixteen. A new bike, a new look on life, a new uniform, and a brand new attitude.

Batman and Robin no longer worked together without have fights. Babs always got the better missions, the funner ones. And Dick had had enough. He left, but still kept a slim loyalty to the man, and started the Teen Titans with other sidekicks that had the same problem. They were being replaced, no longer needed in the roles they possessed.

But _she_ always plagued his mind. He tried to replace her with another red head, Starfire. Kori was just as bubbly but more of a love struck teen. She loved him but he never loved her. She tried desperately to show him that affection by throwing him into random closets and making 'love' to him until he was senseless. He liked those moments but honestly, what man wouldn't? But, he reasons were different. It was not because of the pleasure or even the fact Kori was _hot_.

It was because he could forget about Barbara, if even for _just_ a moment.

At seventeen Batman told him he could no longer use the name Robin if he couldn't keep his time between Batman and the Teen Titans evenly distributed. Dick had been furious to say the least. Robin was the name his mother called him, what right did the narcissistic bat themed vigilante to take that away? None, that's what. He had thrown his mask at the bastard while cursing him out. The golden and red 'R' badge that adorned the left of his chest followed the mask to the ground soon after. He moved to his room and packed his bags and left. Without the vehicle he had arrived on.

Dick had to hand it to dating a super heroine that could fly. She could be there whenever he needed her. A quick call and they were gone faster than Bruce could stop his leaving.

_It was better that way_.

Dick groaned, feeling another smack with a weapon that he couldn't see. It felt smooth and wooden as it slammed into his cheek. Smooth and wooden; a crudely built bat perhaps?

"They're not coming to save you. You'll die here… Where's the justice in that?" A voice that he had long known as a horrifying one exploded into his ears. Harvey Dent had always had a thing with beating Robin, well just him. Joker just liked to assume Bruce and himself were fuck buddies, never out right touching him. But Harvey… Harvey loved to touch him, explore him, break him, and leave him asking for it to stop; though Two Face had not been successful this time. Dick's voice had given out after the man had broken his femur bone.

"There isn't any…" The Scarred side and the Human side started to fight, internally of course, yet again on what to say and what to do.

"But We're giving you a chance, fifty percent chance to be exact, Nightwing. I _called_," Knowing Two Face he was probably pretty blunt while talking to whomever he called. Nightwing only hoped it wasn't Joker or Poison Ivy. Ivy was still pissed he got her to kiss him and he didn't die while Joker… well Joker liked to touch with crowbars. Well, touch was an understatement. It was more like pounding your body with a bulldozer, even though the man was ridiculously weak, "Daddy Bats and _Girl Wonder_," Harvey said Barbara's nick name with a sneer. Harvey detested the female in their ex-trio as much as the Joker, or if not more. Then again, none of the villains liked her. Usually a villain had their favorite to pick on but none of them enjoyed her. None of them liked her; they didn't like her so much some classified her as a villain in her own right. No one else could screw up the Dynamic Duo quite like _she_ did.

Dick didn't known if he made a sound in response to what Two Face had said but he felt a harsh kick, or hit with the bat he couldn't see his attacker so he was left momentarily guessing, into his groin. Stars exploded into his sight as he slipped into an uncomfortable darkness.

A dark, depressing, lonely darkness where there was no _hope_.

No _love_.

No _life_.

_No Babs._


End file.
